


觉醒

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hyuran - Freeform, M/M, Rougadyn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 大战过后欲火难耐的凯德，决定前往花街，花街买嫖客干自己。注意：私设高地光，凯德（假名），双插头，35岁，185cm/90kg的壮汉





	觉醒

“有人说过你和光之战士长得很像吗？”凯德挺难对方的问话，但是他还没来得及回答，就因为对方凶猛的几下操弄而两腿发软说不出话来。  
这个年轻强壮的鲁家族青年大概根本没有想到得到回答，他只是随口一问，毕竟，那位大英雄不可能到花街花钱买男人干自己的屁股。  
鲁家是港口的工人，凯德已经注意他好一阵子了。搬运货物锻炼出的强壮的臂膀和有力的腰腹，让他只是看着鲁家在太阳下满身大汗的工作就硬的发疼了。  
虽然他早走和对方来一发的打算，但今天的遭遇只是一个巧合。  
凯德刚刚精力了一场恶战，险中取胜让他的身体失踪处于兴奋状态，人类在死而后生的危机感下，想要交配留下种子的本能在这种时候显露无疑。  
他到达花街的时候已经有些迟了，不少店已经关门，经过几家便宜的店外时，他隐约可以听到床椅吱嘎吱嘎做响，还有娼妓夸张毫无节制的叫床声。  
他前往的那家店，并不是最著名的，却也是小有盛名，比起女性娼妓，这里的男妓更加优秀，他曾经把手上所有的现金都砸给了一个长相可爱的黑发猫男，买了对方足足一个月，直到囊中羞涩，而猫男也因为他持续的索求而精疲力尽了。  
现在那个猫男看到他时虽然会主动示好，但是一旦提到过夜就会迅速的溜之大吉。  
今晚他的目的并不是那个猫男，胜仗之后比起操人，他更加想要享受被征服的快感。  
他会在花街寻找猎物，这里早就摩拳擦掌蓄势待发的男人，比酒馆里的醉醺醺的汉子在床上要优秀的多。  
凯德没想到自己一进门就看到了那个鲁家青年，对方怀里搂着一个红发的中原人，却在他出现时投来了目光。  
凯德给了老板足够多的金币作为周转，他买下了猫男，在这种收钱回房睡大觉的时候猫男绝不会开溜。  
对于鲁家青年来说，他没有想到今天会遇到这样的好事，有钱拿，又有屁股可以操，这个求着他干的男人还是个强壮魁梧的家伙，还有什么比这个更爽的？  
“你是军人？海盗？还是艾欧泽亚来的冒险者？”当这个自称凯德，又毫不掩饰的坦言只是个假名的男性吃着他的鸡巴时，鲁加忍不住问到。  
虽然一开始对方说过不能询问身份，但是看着凯德一身强健的肌肉和几处骇人的伤疤，好奇心还是迫使他提问了。  
一般的工人可不会有这样的身材，这是长期身着铠甲经历日晒雨淋和无数战斗才会有的身体。  
哪怕脱光了衣服，也戴着几乎遮住半张脸的眼罩，对方显然有意隐瞒身份。  
也许是因为他胯下的巨物让对方感到满意，凯德抬头瞥了他一眼，便吐出嘴里的肉棒，用手套弄着开了口，“你觉得呢？”  
“如果黄金港有像你这样花钱求操的骚货，我肯定不会现在才知道。”他的话没有让凯德不快，这个高地之民只是再次张开嘴含住了眼前阴茎顶端，他用舌头来回扫弄着对方怒张的马眼，吞咽着分泌而出的液体。  
鲁加这是注意到对方沾满了爱液的下巴上似乎有一道伤疤，在胡渣的遮挡下一时间看不清楚，却依旧让他觉得有点眼熟。  
“你是要继续研究我的身份，还是现在就来干我？”凯德打断了他的研究，挺起身子将用一只手手支撑着的鲁加的腹部，另一只手握着那根有自己手腕粗细的硕大阴茎，对准了自己的后穴。  
他显然是有备而来的，也许在出门前就已经用什么东西操过自己，柔软的穴口轻轻的含住了炙热的龟头，让鲁加忍不住吞了吞口水。  
然而凯德却没有让他立刻插进去，这个男人在降下身体时稍稍向前，就让那根满是粘着的炙热肉棒滑到了身后，它恰到好处的弧度，紧紧的贴着臀缝，让凯德发出了愉悦的喘息。  
“果然我没有选错人，是我最喜欢的形状。”凯德满足的说着，翘着屁股用臀缝磨蹭着对方的阴茎，发出愉悦的呻吟。  
但是鲁加却不会因为这样的程度而满意，他抓着凯德的腰几次想要插进穴中都因对方激烈的摆动滑开。  
“艹，你别动了！”鲁家对此有些恼火，他按住凯德的肩膀，另一只手紧紧的抓住了对方的臀瓣，“给我老实的吃下去。”他说着对准了那个湿漉漉的肉穴，不由分说的就捅了进去。  
凯德发出一声愉悦的呻吟，他绷紧了身体抱住身前这个狠狠干入自己体内的男人，因为对方的粗鲁而感到满足。那根巨大的肉棒在他体内横冲直撞，丝毫不知道何为怜惜，恰到好处的弧度，准确的顶弄着他最敏感的地方。  
“再……再用力一点……啊啊……干我……”他表现的是暗巷中的娼妓更为淫荡，摇摆着身体迎合着对方的抽送，让肉体拍打发出巨大的声响，“快点……好爽……再快点……”  
“你应该来这里工作才对，你简直是天生被干的骚货。”鲁家因为凯德的表现出言侮辱，这个男人却因为他的话而变得更加兴奋了，他试探性的用力拍了拍凯德的屁股，这个强壮的男人因此而扭动着身躯一个劲的发颤，“你喜欢这样子的？”  
他笑着询问，加大了手上的力道，狠狠地抽打对方的臀瓣，凯德发出了愉悦而高昂的喘息，虽然看不到眼睛，但是那因为兴奋而淌出唾液的嘴也足以表达他的快乐了。  
“真是个变态的家伙……”“不要停……继续……继续……”  
“你放心，既然我收了你的钱，就一定会让你爽个够。”鲁家一边说着，一边托起了凯德的双腿，虽然凯德拥有极为壮硕的身躯，但是在鲁家族的面前依旧不足为道，“不想掉下去的话就抱紧我，凯德？”他抱着这个神秘的高地人，一下又一下操弄着对方的身体，因为体重，阴茎每一次都会深深的撞入肠道，就像是要将它捅破一样。  
“叫你的名字会让你更加兴奋吗？虽然是个假名……凯德。”“会……”凯德断断续续的回答着，他紧紧的攀附着对方的身体，作为港口的搬运工，鲁家有些极为强壮的肌肉，凯德将脸埋进对方的肩窝，陶醉的感受着被这样一对臂膀钳制着操干的快感。

事实上，在几年前，他完全没想过自己会如此堕落。  
他在床上向来都是作为干人的那一方，并且尤其喜欢那些身材较小而柔软的猫魅族。他一点也不介意那些可爱的猫咪们在他身上留下抓痕或者咬痕，在清醒的时候，他还会温存和顾及，但若是喝了酒，每次都会不顾对方感受普通强暴那般狠狠干到满足。  
战斗和做爱，他对自己的生活应该十分的满意——然而他还是觉得缺了些什么，每次生死战斗后他都渴望着性爱，但是每次射精到极限后他又会感到空虚。  
直到，那群人的出现改变了他的世界。那些男人似乎是为了一个猫魅而来，他们认为他动了不该动的人家养的猫，凯德确实认出了那个猫魅，是他这几日的炮友，那群人在猫魅的面前，扒光了他的衣服，用一根铁棍子操开了他的身体，然而凯德没想到的是，自己因此而勃起了，他在一群陌生男性的讪笑下，被一个棍子的操弄的高潮。  
那群男人大概也没料到会如此，不过送上门的肥肉没有人会错过，他们轮暴了他一晚上，直到谁也射不出来，躺在精液里面的凯德感到了无比的满足，他起身时，那个猫魅也早就在这个性交派对上被干的失神了，他抱起那个可怜的小家伙，按着对方的肚子帮排出里面满满的精液，在自己也浑身男人腥臭液体的状态下插入了那个湿软的后穴。  
“都松了……”他在箱子上干着那个猫魅，每次抽送时，男人们留在他体内精液就会滴落，但是凯德却停不下来，甚至当有人来到他的身后抚摸上了脏兮兮黏糊糊的腰时，他也没有停止耸动，“快点……”凯德记得自己当时说的，他一边干着猫魅，一边主动的搂住了身后人的脖子，“插进来。”  
那之后凯德就明白了自己真正渴望的是什么，在来到东方之前，他都还和那群人保持着联系，在需要的时候和他们其中几人做爱，来发泄积蓄的欲望。

“我知道你像谁了……”  
在被按在桌子上从身后干着的时候，鲁家忽然这么说道，凯德想要转头，可是对方紧紧按着他的脑袋，“那个叫做光之战士的男人，下巴上也有一道疤。”鲁家自顾自的说着，又用力的顶弄了数下，让这个和传闻中英雄有几分相似的男人趴在桌子上只能发出淫乱的呻吟。  
“但是那个男人怎么可能像你这样下贱呢，我说的没错吧，凯德。”“是……是……”  
“不过，到底像不像，还得让大家来说说看。”不等凯德回应，鲁家就已经先一步做出了行动，他推着身前的人脑袋，在插入的情况下迫使对方朝着窗台前进，凯德虽然有所抵抗，但是在那根粗大的肉棒的操弄下他只能任由对方摆布。  
这个淫乱的身体，一旦彻底被打开，就不会轻易的满足。  
“来……让大家看一看……”“什么……等，等一下——”凯德的阻止毫无意义，当身体撞上围栏时，鲁家便扯下了帘子，将他毫无保留的呈现在了花街来往行人的面前。  
那些掏不出钱而在窗外听淫声浪语来获得满足的男人们立刻就围了上来，对着突然出现在眼前的赤裸裸的肉体感到兴奋。  
“这个家伙，可是花钱让我来操他。”鲁家如同一个胜利的王者那般，炫耀着自己的猎物，拍打着凯德的臀瓣，用力的抽送着自己引以为傲的阴茎。  
“我操过不少骚货，但是收钱还是头一遭。”他大笑着抽出自己的肉棒，在众人作秀一般的撸了几把，又抵在了凯德的穴口，狠狠地顶了进去，“这么喜欢吃鸡巴的男人可不是随便就能遇上的——”  
“啊啊……哈啊……”凯德因为身后的压迫而挺起了身体，他的阴茎就抵在栏杆上，滴的那里黏黏糊糊一片，刚才的挤压让栏杆在他的胸前留下了一道红痕，但是他丝毫不觉得疼痛，盘踞他大脑的只有被众人审视时带来的快感而已。  
那些人贪婪的视线，就仿佛是在舔舐他的身体，有人已经安耐不住掏出了自己的阴茎，一旦有人开头，众人也就安耐不住了。他们对着这场表现中的艳戏套弄着自己的阴茎，想象着自己才是戏里的主角。  
“被人看着就这么爽吗？”鲁家在凯德身后询问，凯德诚实的点着头，主动的握住栏杆来摇晃自己的屁股，发出啪啪啪的声响，“我喜欢……喜欢被看……再来……用力干我……”  
“你就这么贱吗，要不要我喊他们进来，大家一起来干你？”鲁家的声音让凯德一阵哆嗦，收紧的身体，他哆嗦着扭头看向对方，然而鲁家却错将他的期盼变成了害怕，笑着按着他的脑袋强迫他趴在栏杆上俯下身去，“这样子不就像那么回事了吗，凯德。”  
凯德觉得自己几乎要从栏杆翻出去了，胃部被栏杆挤压着让他作呕，而当他试图抬起头时，看到的却是一根近在咫尺的充血肉棒。  
他为此恍神了几秒，才意识到发生了什么，他的上半身已经彻底在窗外了，也许是觉得自己得到了鲁家的许可，这些男人们大胆的将阴茎凑到他的跟前套弄。  
“被最喜欢的大肉棒包围的感觉怎么样？凯德。”“……”对于鲁家的提问，凯德吞了吞口水，毫不犹豫的就张开嘴喊住了离自己最近的那一根，男人们因为他的举动而骚乱推挤着。  
那些粗重的喘息和套弄肉棒的淫靡声响，都刺激着凯德的耳膜，他舔弄着每一根凑到自己面前的肉棒，享受着被精液洒满面部身体的感觉。  
“不觉得那家伙有点像吗？”人群里，也有人开始讨论了，“那种等级的家伙怎么可能在这里，还这幅样子。”  
“说的也是……”“让我来看看，我和那家伙组过队。”一个骑士打扮的男人推开了人群，来到了凯德面前，审视这个脸上沾满精液的男人，但是他还没看清楚，就被这个淫乱的家伙吻住了嘴巴，塞了一嘴的精液。  
骑士大叫着退开几步擦了擦嘴，一脸恼怒的样子，“管他是不是，我就当你是了，老子早就想要干那家伙了，今天能在这里干到一个长得像的也不错。”他说着掏出自己的阴茎，那根黝黑发亮的肉棒就像一根怪物，塞入了凯德嘴里，他拍着凯德脸，羞辱着这个酷似英雄的男人，“好好含着，大英雄，这里还有这么多人排着队操你的嘴巴呢。”  
而鲁家却能够感觉到，每一次提到英雄，凯德的身体就会收紧几分。他舔了舔嘴唇，稍稍放慢了抽送的速度，好让凯德可以好好的伺候那些饥渴的路人。  
“也差不多了……”在凯德的动作逐渐变得迟缓时，鲁家俯下身拖住了对方因为失力而险些真的跌出去的身体，他的手支撑着凯德的胸膛，揉弄着凯德沾满精液的胸部，虽然男人没有乳房，但是锻炼到凯德这个程度，摸起来绝对不会输给任何人，“是时候揭露谜底了，大英雄……”  
他猛的抓住了凯德眼罩的细带，使得对方再次挺起身体，“让大家看看，你高潮的样子吧。”他说着一手掐着凯德的身体，用力的操弄了起来，让栏杆都发出了吱嘎吱嘎声响，“这么多人都看着呢，喜欢吗？嗯？”  
“喜……欢……”凯德淫乱的喊着，在栏杆的挤压下，他不输给任何人的硕大阴茎就像是失禁一般淌出爱液，“用力……用力干我……我喜欢被看着，喜欢，喜欢大肉棒……啊啊……”  
“啧啧……在这种情况下还一个劲儿的高潮，你真的是那个大英雄吗？”  
在这种时候，已经没有人在意真假了，就像骑士说的那样，他们只是想要更加兴奋而已，凯德吞了吞口水，满足了他们的期望，“我是……我拯救了……艾欧泽亚……但是，我……啊啊……更加喜欢……啊……又要，又要射了……”“更加只要被干对吗，大英雄，你的那些同伴知道吗？自己的战友是像你这样的变态。”  
“不要告诉他们……”凯德沉醉于此，被窥视秘密的快感快要把他弄疯了，他也许会再也离不开这个鲁家的阴茎，然而，当鲁家稍稍松动了他的眼罩时，凯德还是感到了恐慌。  
“不要——不要摘——”他试图扭头哀求着，可是鲁家那根火热的肉棒却在这时候顶入他体内的深处，射入了一股又一股的精液。  
他在那么多人的注视下，以“光之战士”的身份，接受着一个男性的注精，发出古怪而淫荡的呻吟，不知廉耻的高潮着。  
眼罩最终还是松动了，在它从皮肤上掉落的瞬间，凯德还在因为射精而痉挛着。但是与之同事落下的还有窗帘，在最后一刻屏蔽了外界，柔软的窗帘覆在凯德的脸上，只能看到白色得轮廓而已。  
“你夹的太紧了……大英雄。”在充分享受过高潮的余韵后。鲁家才抱着凯德离开了窗台，他将这个人类放在床上，而对方始终捂着自己的脸。  
“现在了还不肯承认吗？”“不要看我……”“放心吧，我不会和任何人说的，只要你随时可以让我干。”  
凯德没有的回答，鲁家也不气馁，他打开对方的双腿，再一次顶了进去，“那我就干到你没有力气挡住自己为止。”  
“不……啊啊……好深……停下……太快了……”  
-END-


End file.
